Fortune Cookie
by redscarfninja
Summary: "I'm just doing what the fortune cookie said, Kakashi. Who am I to stand in the way of fate?"


**FORTUNE COOKIE**

. . .

Kakashi Hatake was not one so easily deceived, or so he thought.

"I'm just doing what the fortune cookie said, Kakashi. Who am I to stand in the way of fate?" Gai winked from across the table as he lifted the glass of liquor to his lips.

Kakashi choked on the wine he was sipping through his mask; he coughed and spluttered, gripping the table as he desperately tried to clear his throat and when he finally composed himself, all he could do was stare dumbly at the man child seated at the other end of the table.

Now it all made sense. The five star restaurant. The expensive meal. The fine wine. The suave music. The rose staring him in the face from the small vase beside his plate. The questioning stares from nearby patrons.

His visible eye twitched when he came to the realisation of what _this_ was and that it was all _his_ fault.

* * *

 _. . ._

 _"No."_

 _"Oh come on, Kakashi! We have not embraced our rivalry in a very long while and we are growing less youthful everyday!" Gai exclaimed as he tagged behind Kakashi like a lost puppy down the busy streets of Konoha. "Let us proceed while we still have the energy!"_

 _"No."_

 _"Do not make me punch you into submission with my incredible fists of fury!"_

 _"Gai." Kakashi pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation as he slowed to a stop outside a small café. "We finished a challenge four days ago."_

 _Gai frowned, not understanding. "And your point is?"_

 _"My point is that I have better things to do." Like read Icha Icha._

 _Gai put a hand over his heart. "You wound me, Kakashi." He pouted and followed Kakashi inside, much to Kakashi's displeasure. He could feel Gai's intense stare burning into the back of his head. He was like a volcano ready to explode and he knew that within seconds the peaceful atmosphere of the café would be broken. "I am more wounded than an impaled animal, my rival!"_

 _The occupants of the café jumped in fright at the unexpected voice and suddenly they found themselves the centre of attention._

 _Kakashi glared at the green clad moron from the corner of his eye._ _"Why don't you go and find a new rival for a while? I'm sure Asuma would be happy to-"_

 _Strong hands clamped around his arms and spun him around so fast he was sure he'd developed whiplash. The hands then slammed down onto his shoulders with such force his legs almost gave out beneath him._

 _"One does not simply find a new rival!" Kakashi glanced up at the ceiling in annoyance and prayed that some higher force would swoop down and pry the intense green beast off his shoulders. "It is fate that brings them together!" Kakashi cringed. "One challenge, Kakashi." He held up one finger. "One simple challenge and I promise you will not see me for a week."_

 _Interesting. Kakashi brought a finger to his masked lips as he pondered the idea. A Gai free week… there was a lot he could accomplish, he mused. He would have more time to complete some paperwork, more time to help his students with their traini- more time for Icha Icha._

 _"What's the challenge?"_

 _Gai grinned triumphantly. "Well you see Kakashi, it is your turn to choose."_

 _Kakashi let out a long, frustrated breath through his nose. Nothing was ever easy. With one last glare at his rivals smug face, he glanced around the café for inspiration. He felt the pressure when Gai began edging closer into his personal space with butt clenching anticipation. In his desperate attempt to think of a suitable challenge, his eyes suddenly fell upon a box of fortune cookies that were placed near the cashier._

 _The wheels in his head began turning. "We pick a fortune cookie." Gai raised a thick eyebrow. "Whatever the fortune cookie says, we have to make it come true. If you don't, you lose."_

 _What was supposed to be a friendly pat on the back was actually a hard smack and he winced as Gai's booming laugh slammed against his eardrums._

 _"A great challenge, as expected from my rival!" Gai reached for a fortune cookie with much enthusiasm. He then looked at Kakashi expectantly. Kakashi rolled his eyes and grabbed his own cookie before Gai began tearing into his like a child on christmas. "A good friendship can often turn into a passionate romance." Gai frowned. Kakashi almost laughed. Almost. "Interesting, interesting, but nothing is too big a challenge for the incredible Might Gai! Now, what does yours say?"_

 _"Go take a rest. You deserve it." Kakashi's heart jumped in utter joy as he stared down at his fortune. He didn't miss the envious look shot in his direction. He smirked, feeling rather smug. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to order my food and then go home to rest, you know, since I deserve it and all." Before he could turn away, his arm was snagged by a white knuckled fist. He raised an eyebrow in question._

 _"My challenge is quite different, as I'm sure you've noticed, and a challenge this tough requires a large amount of sustenance! How about you join me for a meal before you rest?"_

 _"I don't really-"_

 _"I'll pay."_

* * *

. . .

So he was lured there like a dog to a bone with the promises of free food. Not one to turn down a free meal, he followed Gai to what looked to be one of the most expensive restaurants inside of the village. He didn't question it, he was utterly ravenous.

They were escorted to one of the booths by the window and they sat down opposite one another. The waitress then walked over with her notepad and after ordering their food, Gai quickly stood and whispered something into her ear, which caused her to blush and nod furiously. Kakashi stared in confusion as she scurried away as fast as her legs could carry her.

"What was that about?" He nodded his head in the direction she ran.

Gai simply sat back and crossed his arms. "You shall see soon enough, Kakashi."

Not a minute later, the waitress returned, still red faced, with a small vase holding a simple red rose and set it down onto the table. She then placed two glasses and filled them to the brim with fine wine. "Would you like a-anything else?" She stuttered, becoming more and more flustered.

"No, that is quite alright." Gai paused, then looked at Kakashi. "Unless my _good friend_ Kakashi would like anything?"

Kakashi narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "...No, I'm okay." He looked at the waitress sidelong, wary. "Thank you." She bowed and quickly left to serve another table. His gaze then dropped down to the rose in front of him. "What's the rose for?"

"Decoration." Gai brushed his fingers over the petals delicately. "A delicious meal would be nothing without the appropriate décor." Gai flashed him a tooth sparkling smile. "It looks rather youthful, does it not?"

"I guess..." He trailed off and with nothing more to add to the conversation, he flipped open his copy of Icha Icha until their food arrived. Twenty minutes passed and the waitress returned with their meals and he could have sworn he heard angels sing. He had only just gotten back from a mission an hour before the green idiot jumped him in the street. He hadn't been able to eat all day, except the odd ration now and then because they had a lot of distance to travel in a short amount of time. He grabbed his chopsticks eagerly and practically inhaled his food, being careful to hide his face from view before sitting back in contentment with his glass of wine.

Gai sat back in his seat, a smirk gracing his features. "Did you enjoy your meal, Kakashi?"

Kakashi sipped his drink slowly before speaking. "Yes, thank you." Gai was laughing to himself at this point and Kakashi couldn't help but wonder if he'd missed something hilarious. "But I have to wonder, why would you pay so much? There are much cheaper places, you know."

Gai was grinning like a mad man at this point. "When a passionate romance blossoms it should be within the confines of a romantic setting!"

A few startled, wide eyes glanced in their direction.

"A passionate wha-"

"I'm just doing what the fortune cookie said, Kakashi. Who am I to stand in the way of fate?"

To say Kakashi was stunned was an understatement. Not once did the fortune cookie cross his mind because he never really thought it applied to _him_ of all people. The sneaky little-

"So how about it, Kakashi? Have you fallen _passionately_ in love with me yet?" Gai twirled his tall, elegant glass between his fingers, aura radiating confidence.

The things he would do to win a challenge… Kakashi released a chuckle and shook his head. "Gai, you are too much." Finishing off his beverage, he climbed out of the booth and then glanced down at his smug looking friend. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go home and _rest."_ Gai's expression faltered. "You have the amount of time it takes me to walk home to find someone who will fall in love with you. Thanks for the food." With an eye crinkle and wave, Kakashi sauntered out of the restaurant, leaving a horrified Gai behind.

"I win." Kakashi smirked into his book as he walked away.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Just a little something that popped into my head today. _


End file.
